Heartache and Healing
by Lexvan
Summary: After catching Caleb with one of the girls, after their break-up, Cornelia becomes heartbroken. Will she find love from another? Alternate Universe. Cornelia/OC, Irma/Caleb, Will/Matt Redone to make it shorter!
1. Chapter 1: Heartache & Betrayal

**Heartache and Healing**

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place during season one. Kind of an what if story. The only character I own is Angelo Vanders.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The city of Heatherfield. It looks like an ordinary city, with normal people, living normal lives, doing ordinary things. But in this town, live five very special girl with very special powers. These girls are Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. They are the Guardians of the Veil. Five chosen girls that were picked to wield the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar. The Heart gives these girls the powers of the elements, to use in their fights against evil.

In their first mission, the Guardians were trying to bring down the evil Prince Phobos of the Meridian Kingdom, on the world of Metamoor. For months they've been working with the rebels, that were led by one Caleb Hart to try and take Phobos down before he could find his long lost sister. Who happens to be best friends with Elyon Brown. Once they found out that Elyon was Phobos's sister, Cornelia wanted to tell her about it all, but Will didn't want to fearing she'd freak out and avoid them.

In the end the other Guardians side with Will. But because of that, Cedric, Phobos's shape-shifting general was able to befriend Elyon and trick her into going to Metamoor with him. After a temporary break-up, between Cornelia and the girls, Cornelia came back just in time to save the day, or night as it may. Now they're trying to bring down Phobos before he can drain Elyon of not only her powers as the Heart of Metamoor, but her lifeforce as well!

But this story is focused on four people. Cornelia Hale, Caleb Hart, Irma Laur, and one Angelo Vanders. Who is Angelo Vanders you ask? He's one of Will Vandom's best friends from Fadden Hills, who moved to Heatherfield, about two months before Elyon left with Cedric to Metamoor. He has no idea about Will's life as a Guardian.

_Not yet anyway_.

Right now let's focus on Cornelia Hale, who is running. Running from something that broke her heart. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Caleb, who she was trying to get back with, kissing one of her friends.

'Why?!', Cornelia thought to herself as she ran down the street. 'Why is this happening?! Where did I go wrong?!'

* * *

**_Flashback, a week ago.............._**

The Guardians were in the underground Infinite City, after defeating one of Phobos's plans to destroy them. As they were heading out towards the secret entrance to the Infinite City, Cornelia was talking with Caleb, who at the time was her boyfriend.

"So, are you coming back with us?", Cornelia asked.

"No, but I'll walk you to where Will's going to open the portal.", Caleb said taking her hand.

"Okay.", Cornelia said happily.

Moments later, they were at the secret entrance, where the other four Guardians were waiting.

"Took you long enough, Cornelia!", Taranee joked as she was tapping her foot.

"I was just spending time with my man.", Cornelia said happily.

"Time to head home, guys.", Will said as she opened a portal for Earth.

As they were walking through the fold, Caleb grabbed Cornelia's hand, stopping her in her tracks as the others went through.

"I can't do this anymore, Cornelia.", he said calmly.

"What do you mean?", she asked as she turned to face him.

"I mean, I can't be with you.", Caleb said. "Not anymore."

"Is it something I did?!", she asked as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Whatever it is, I can change!"

"We're just too different for each other, Cornelia!", Caleb said. "Status means everything to you! I don't care about things like that. We never would of made each other happy, in the end!"

Cornelia just sat there in shock. They were supposed to be a happy couple, enjoying each others time together. But instead, she was getting dumped by the guy she fell for.

"We can work things out, Caleb!", Cornelia said holding his hand, hoping to change his mind. "Just give us another chance!"

"I just can't be that guy!", he snapped at her as he snatched his hand away from her. "This my home! And I have a lot more obligations beside you, to take care of here!"

Hearing those last words truly hurt Cornelia.

"So, I was just one of your "obligations", Caleb?", Cornelia said in a low voice.

"That came out wrong.", Caleb replied.

"Sure it did!", she snapped looking him dead in the eye. "Well, that won't be a problem for you anymore! "Your final obligation to me, Caleb, will be to watch me leave through this portal! Goodbye, Caleb!"

With one last look at Caleb she turned and ran through the portal, tears flowing down her face. She didn't dare look back fearing more pain would enter her heart at the sight of Caleb.

* * *

Once through the portal, onto Shell Beach, the young Earth Guardian ran past her friends, heading to her home.

"Cornelia, wait! What's wrong!", Hay Lin shouted towards her friend as she kept on running.

"What just happened?", Irma asked in confusion.

"It must of been big, for her to run off like that.", Hay Lin replied.

"I don't know.", Taranee said. "But she looked like she was hurt. Emotion wise, I mean."

"You don't think Caleb broke up with her?", Irma asked.

"He wouldn't do that!", Hay Lin replied. "Would he?"

"Let's just leave it alone for now.", Will said as she closed the fold. "We'll talk to Cornelia tomorrow."

With all of them in agreement, they headed to their homes, to get some sleep. Cornelia on the other hand, was home in her room, taking down any and all pictures with Caleb in them and throwing them in a box. After throwing the last picture in the box, she changed into her night gown, and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

A week past, and Cornelia was trying to find Caleb, to see if she could try and get back together with him. The girls, being the friends they were, decided to help her look for him. Hoping to find him first, Cornelia searched as fast as she could. But unknown to her, one of her friends found him.

* * *

"You do know she's looking for you!", the girl asked.

"I know, I been watching you all from a distance.", Caleb replied.

"Why didn't you tell her about us?!", she asked as she tapped her foot on the ground getting upset. "If you had done that, she may not be acting so crazy right now!"

"I get it!", Caleb said. "I messed up! I'll go find her and tell her everything."

"Good luck with that.", she said as she got closer to him. "But before you go......"

She slowly wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck as they kissed. As they were kissing, Cornelia was walking down the alley, to see them kissing. Seeing this hurt her even more.

'It can't be!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'It just can't be! Caleb and..... Irma?!'

"What the heck is going on here?!", she yelled.

They both turned to see the one person they didn't want finding out about them.

Cornelia, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cornelia, we can explain.", Irma said as she jumped back from Caleb.

"How could you?!", she heard Cornelia yell before she ran from the ally.

"I'll go talk to her.", Caleb said. "Go home, and I'll meet you there."

"Okay.", Irma said. "Good luck with Cornelia."

Caleb nodded as he ran after Cornelia. After seeing Caleb run off, Irma made her way home, wondering two things:

1) How did this all happen?

2) How was she going to fix things with Cornelia?

* * *

"Cornelia! , Caleb yelled as he caught up with her. "Cornelia stop, please!"

Cornelia slowed down, and without warning turned around to face him, her long blond hair flying everywhere.

"You dirty, lying, cheating.....", she shrieked with anger and hurt in her voice.

"Please, let me explain.", he said interrupting her. "It s not....."

"Let me take a wild guess!", Cornelia yelled. "It s not what it looks like?!"

Caleb just stood there staring at her before Cornelia yelled at him again.

"Say something! Anything!"

Caleb s mind raced as he tried to think of the right thing to say. How do you tell your ex-girlfriend that the reason you dumped her was because you fell for one of her best friends? And was seeing her in secret! Caleb finally decided to tell the truth.

He owed her that much.

"It....... is what it looks like, Cornelia."

He stood in stunned silence for a minute, amazed that those had been the words to come out of his mouth.

"I m sorry, Cornelia.", Caleb continued quietly. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Cornelia crossed her arms over her stomach regarding him coldly, and trying to decide which emotion was stronger at the moment. Hurt or anger.

"That s all you have to say?!", she asked, shaking her head in confusion. "How long has this been going on?!"

"A few weeks now. But, I think I've always cared for Irma.", he said, admitting how he felt for the first time out loud.

Caleb shifted his weight nervously.

"Are you happy, Cornelia?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm thrilled.", she answered sarcastically.

"No, I don't mean right now.", he corrected. "I mean have you been happy with me?"

Caleb wearily sat down on an empty bench, and glanced at her.

"Because I'm not.", he replied. "I don't think I've ever been and I don't think you've been happy with me either. Not that this makes what I did okay."

"Well, I was happy with you.", Cornelia said as she fought back the tears. "Being with you made me happy, Caleb."

Caleb knew right then and there, that he truly hurt her.

"You were my first boyfriend.", she said sadly. "I tried my best to change for you. I felt safe with you. I thought that you were faithful. I thought I could trust you. But I was wrong."

"I'm sorry you feel that way.", he said. "But I care for Irma."

"She's one of my friends, Caleb.", Cornelia whispered, finding it harder to fight back the tears.

"I know.", he whispered back. "I'm sorry."

"Do you truly care about her?", Cornelia asked as she stared at her mitten covered hands, sadly knowing the answer.

Caleb simply nodded, not noticing that she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes"

Cornelia took a deep breath still trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't believe this was happening. Caleb, her ex-boyfriend, had broken up with her because he had fallen for Irma, one of her best friends. Cornelia knew that she and Caleb had been having a few problems lately, but she never expected something like this to happen. She had hoped they could work things out. But sometimes things don't work out the way suppose to.

"So, that's how it is then, huh?!", she said quietly. "I guess there s nothing more to say then."

Cornelia turned to Caleb and met his eyes, no longer trying to hide the tears. Caleb shook his head sadly.

"I guess not. I'm sorry, Cornelia.", he apologized again.

Cornelia took a few deep breaths before standing up from the bench. With one last look at Caleb she turned and ran away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Meridian, Phobos and Cedric were spying on the Guardians of the Veil, through the mystic sand Phobos had.

"With the Guardians like this, I may be able to finally get the Heart of Kandakar!", he says as he observes the scenes before him. "I shall wait to see how things turn out."

"And if things get worse between them, they shall be weak enough for us to destroy!", Cedric said before he and Phobos let out their evil laughter.

* * *

**A/N: First Elyon leaves with Cedric, and now, Caleb leaves Cornelia for Irma. Will Phobos and Cedric be able to take advantage of this?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend In Need

**Chapter 2:**

_Run._

_Run and don't look back!_

Those were the thoughts going through Cornelia's head as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she have a destination. She just wanted to put as much distance between herself, Caleb and Irma. After running for at least twenty minutes, she ended up in the park. Finally slowing down, only to bump into somebody, knocking them both to the ground. Instead of getting up, she just sat up and started to cry with her hands over her face, not caring who saw her.

As for the young, African-American, male she bumped into, when he saw the person who bumped into him, he knew her right away. And he was surprised to see her like this.

"Cornelia?", the young man said. "You okay?"

Cornelia looked up to see who it was that was talking to her. She knew who it was once she saw him.

"Angelo?", she said still a bit heartbroken.

"Yeah it's me.", Angelo replied helping her to her feet. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone do something to you?"

Cornelia then buried her face in Angelo's chest as she cried after hearing Angelo's last question.

"What's wrong Cornelia?", Angelo asked with concern. "Come on. You can tell me."

* * *

_Ten minutes later.............._

"Then he said he was sorry.", Cornelia said explaining everything that happened.

"Wow.", Angelo said. "I can't believe Irma and Caleb did that."

"I tried to change for Caleb!", Cornelia cried. "I really did. I guess it wasn't good enough."

"Even so, Cornelia, he should have been man enough to at least break up with you once he figured he liked Irma instead of seeing her behind your back.", Angelo said. "In my opinion, you're better off without him."

"You think so?", she asked.

"Well......... yeah.", Angelo replied. "You may have your faults, but that doesn't give him or Irma the right to do what they did."

"Thanks.", she said. "But, next to Will, you and Irma are pretty good friends. Shouldn't you be on her side?"

"Wrong is wrong.", Angelo said. "No matter how you cut it."

Angelo look at Cornelia, who was wiping her tears away. He also noticed that she was shivering from the cold weather. He then got up from the bench, and took her mitten covered hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you home before you catch cold.", Angelo said as they headed towards her home.

Cornelia only nodded as they headed out of the park. The walk was quite to say the least. Angelo knew Cornelia needed her space, so he didn't say anything to her.

* * *

Soon, they were at her apartment. Cornelia then reached in her purse to get her keys. Once she found them, she placed the key in the doorknob. But before she turned the key, she turned to face Angelo.

"Thanks, Angelo.", Cornelia said. "You know......... for listen."

She then gave him a hug, thanking him for everything.

"No problem, Cornelia.", Angelo said returning the hug.

Cornelia then released the hug. Angelo saw that she was still a bit upset.

"Hey Cornelia.", Angelo said. "Seeing as tomorrow's Saturday, do you wanna go do something. It'll be your choice. And my treat."

"Anything?", she questioned.

"As long as it doesn't get us put in jail, yes."

"Okay.", Cornelia said. "Meet me in the park tomorrow mourning at 10:30."

"Great.", Angelo said. "Tomorrow at 10:30."

"See you tomorrow.", she said as she opened the door.

"Tomorrow.", Angelo said as he down the hall.

Cornelia then went inside her home. She then walked straight into her room, and closed and locked the door, and took every picture that had Irma in them down off the wall. She wanted to throw them away, but she just couldn't. She still cared for both her and Caleb, but it still hurt her. She felt hurt, angry, and betrayed.

"First my life gets turned upside-down with this whole Guardian thing, then Elyon goes to Meridian with Cedric. Now I lose Caleb to Irma.", Cornelia said as she looked at the picture of her and her friends at the park. "Why can't things go back to normal? Before Caleb! Before being a Guardian!"

"Cornelia, dear. Dinner time.", her father said on the other side of the door.

"Coming dad!", Cornelia said as she got to her feet.

She ate her dinner, did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed as more tears began to flow.

* * *

Later on that night, Angelo was looking at some pictures in his photo album. There were pictures of him with Will and others were of him with his other friends. Some were of them by themselves. They were either at the beach, the park, or somewhere in the city. He then looked at one with him and Cornelia, and one of all of them together. In both of them he could see how happy she was. Part of him was still angry at Irma and Caleb for what they did. But the deed was done. The best he could do was hope that things would work out for the best.

* * *

The next day, Cornelia was in the park ten minutes before 10:30. She was just sitting in the park waiting for Angelo to show up. To be honest, she never thought she'd be hanging with Angelo of all people. And yet he was willing to spend the day with her, just to cheer her up.

"At least I don't have to see "them" today.", she said to herself.

Then Cornelia saw the two people she didn't want to see at that moment and time.

Caleb and Irma walking in her direction. Holding hands!

"I don't need this right now.", she said trying to keep her cool.

But the more she tried to calm down, the madder she got. She then decided to leave the park and meet up with Angelo before he got to the park. But for Cornelia, things weren't going right for her right now.

"Cornelia wait!", Irma yelled running up to her. "We need to talk."

"To talk?!", Cornelia said with her back turned to Irma. "Talk about what? How you and Caleb been seeing each other secretly?! Or how you've been stabbing me in the back, after all this time?!"

"Cornelia, I........"

"I trusted you Irma!", Cornelia snapped as she turned to face her, anger in her eyes. "How could you do it?!"

Caleb then stepped in between Irma and Cornelia, looking at Cornelia coldly.

"Leave her alone, Cornelia!", Caleb demanded. "Be mad as you want at me, but back off Irma. I won't stand for you hurting her!

"Hurting her!! I was YOUR girlfriend, Caleb!!", Cornelia yelled as her eyes got watery, shaking with rage. "You were supposed to be worried about how I feel and not let anyone hurt me!"

"I wanted out of our relationship for a long while now.", he admitted. "We're just too different for each other! School status means everything to you! I don't care about those things. I never did! We never would of made each other happy! But with Irma, I look at her and see myself truly happy! She's everything I need. I'm sorry if the breakup hurts your little image or coolness factor, but I'm done trying to make you happy!"

"You think all I care about is my status in school?!", Cornelia asked with hurt in her eyes. "If that's what you thought about me then we weren't made for each other. You were so quick to judge me, that you didn't give us a real chance, did you?"

Silence.

"DID YOU?!", she demanded to know as she was about to jump at Caleb.

But then Angelo came and was able to pull Cornelia away from Caleb.

"Chill, Cornelia! Chill!", Angelo said as he held Matt back. "He's not worth it!"

While holding Cornelia back, Will, Matt, Taranee, Nigel, and Hay Lin came walking towards them laughing about something. But the laughing stop as they saw the scene before them.

"Did we miss something here?", Will asked wondering what was going on.

"Cornelia caught these two making out yesterday,", Angelo said, holding Cornelia back.

"You told us you were going to talk to Cornelia about this, Irma.", Taranee said looking worried.

"Wait! You guys knew about this?!", Cornelia asked in shock.

"Only about them kissing the day before yesterday!", Taranee confessed.

"We didn't want to get invovled!", Will replied. "It was for Irma and Caleb to tell you."

"We're sorry, Cornelia.", Hay Lin said as held her head down.

"Okay, I'm a bit confused.", Nigel said trying to figure everything out.

"Yeah.", Matt agreed. "What the heck happened?"

"Okay, here's what we're all going to do.", Angelo said after he released a more calm down Cornelia. "Irma and Caleb, you two go back in the direction you two came."

"What about Cornelia?", Hay Lin asked with some concern. "I don't want to leave her alone."

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I'm taking her out to cheer her up today."

"Figures.", Caleb said.

"What figures?", Cornelia asked.

"Figures you'd try and get with a guy the first chance you get.", Caleb said.

Angelo had enough of this crap.

"One, do you want to have a fight today?", Angelo asked getting ticked. "Second, we're not going on a date. We're just hanging out. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all.", Caleb said.

"Good.", Angelo said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I owe Cornelia a day of fun."

Everyone then went their separate ways. Once out of the park, Angelo noticed the ice skates and duffel bag Cornelia was carrying. Soon he put together what she wanted to do.

"I take it you want to go ice skating.", Angelo said.

"It helps me calm down whenever I get really upset.", Cornelia replied.

"Well, I did say anywhere you want to go.", Angelo said. "Even though I can't ice skate."

"I can teach you.", Cornelia said.

"Why not?", Angelo said. "I can Rollerblade. So, how hard can it be to ice skate?"

"You'll see.", Cornelia teased as they made their way to the ice skating rink.

* * *

**A/N: Heartache can be very painful. But with her friends, Cornelia just may be alright.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun On The Ice

**Chapter 3:**

_An hour later, at the rink........_

"Ow!", Angelo said as he fell on his back, for the tenth time since he got on the ice. "There has got to be a better way to do this."

Angelo then heard some giggling. He then turn his head to the right to see Cornelia coming towards him with a smile on her face as she giggled.

"You really aren't good at this, are you?", she asked as she crouched down to him.

"I told you I didn't know how to ice skate.", Angelo grinned. "Not many black men do this."

"You'll get the hang of it.", Cornelia said as she helped Angelo up.

"I hope so.", Angelo said. "A guy can only take so much abuse from the ice."

* * *

After an hour and a half, some of it with him falling some more, Angelo got the hang of ice skating. He wasn't a pro, but he was getting the hang of it. After eating some lunch, they went back to skating. While they were skating, Angelo saw that Cornelia was starting to cheer up a lot more.

"It's good to see you cheering up.", Angelo said as he skated by. "I don't like to see my friends sad all the time."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said smiling. "That means a lot."

* * *

In Meridian, Phobos and Cedric were once again spying on the Guardians, mainly Cornelia. And they weren't liking what they saw.

"NO!", Phobos yelled as he pounded on the arm of his throne. "I need her angry and miserable! Not happy!"

"That boy presents a problem.", Cedric replied. "If he makes her any happier, then our plans will fail."

Just then the throne room doors began to open. Phobos then turned the dark gloomy room into the beautiful one that Elyon saw it as.

"Hello, Phobos.", Elyon said cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking of a way of stopping the Guardians from causing us anymore trouble, dear sister.", Phobos said as he walked towards he sister.

"My so called friends.", Elyon said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Why won't they leave us be?!"

"Leave the Guardians to me, Elyon.", Phobos said. "Why don't you take a walk through the village. You bring such joy to the people, when they see you."

"Okay.", Elyon said cheerfully as she left the throne room.

"Soon sister you and the Guardians will both be out of my hair."

* * *

_Back at the rink..........._

Before they both knew it, it was 6:15. Angelo knew that it was getting dark outside, which meant he wanted to get Cornelia home before the possible snow storm, the news said might come tonight, hit the city.

"So, you ready to leave here, before it gets any colder outside?", Angelo asked.

"It is getting late.", Cornelia said. "Let's get out of here."

After getting off the ice and taking off their skates, they left the rink, and headed towards Cornelia's place.

* * *

Once there, Cornelia remembered that her parents were taking her little sister, Lillian, to the movies to see some kid movie.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?", Cornelia asked as she opened the door. "My parent and sister aren't home, so you don't have to play twenty questions."

"Sure.", Angelo said as he stepped into her home. "I don't have to be home until 9:30."

"Take you boots and coat off at the door.", Cornelia said as she headed upstairs to her bedroom. "I'm going to slip into something more comfortable."

"Normally when a woman says that, to a guy, it means that they're going to......."

"Finish that sentence, and you'll be out of here _without your boots_.", Cornelia threatened with a small smile.

"Zipping the lip!", Angelo said smiling.

* * *

Inside Cornelia's bedroom, Cornelia put on her night gown and white robe and slippers.

"Don't want Angelo getting the wrong idea about me", she said as she headed out of her bedroom.

* * *

'I can't believe that I'm alone with Cornelia in her home!', Angelo thought to himself. 'If the others found out, who knows what they'd think!'

Cornelia then came downstairs and sat next to Angelo, turning on the TV to her favorite show, that she TiVoed, America Idol Rewind. A few minutes later Cornelia gave out a small yawn.

"Tired?", Angelo asked.

"A little.", she sid as she rested her head on Angelo's lap.

'What the?!', Angelo questioned to himself.

"Oh! Sorry!", Cornelia said jumping up from her position. "It's just that I used to spend some evenings like this with........."

"Caleb?", Angelo finished.

Cornelia simply nodded sadly.

"Well, I'm no Caleb, but what the hey. Rest your head away"

With a small smile, Cornelia gave Angelo a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you.", she whispered as she rested her head on his lap.

"You know what, Cornelia?", Angelo said to his friend. "I had a good time today."

"Mmm-hmm.", she replied.

"Granted I fell a lot, but it was still fun."

"Mmm-hmm."

"It may be a while, but I'd like to try it again sometime.", he said. "What do you think, Cornelia?"

Silence.

"Cornelia?"

Angelo looked down to see Cornelia asleep, with a smile on her face.

'She must of been really tired.', he thought to himself. 'After all that's happened, who wouldn't be?'

Angelo then slowly, and gently got up and placed a pillow under her head. He then placed a cover on her, left her a note, and left for home, locking the door behind him.

* * *

_Sometime later.........._

"Cornelia, honey. Wake up dear."

"Angelo?", Cornelia said waking up slowly.

"No dear. It's your mother."

Cornelia looked up to see her mother smiling down at her.

"You fell asleep watching TV.", her mom said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure.", Cornelia said yawning. "I'm just tired from ice skating most of the day."

"Well make sure you get some rest, dear.", Mrs. Hale said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I will.", she said as her mom went upstairs.

Cornelia then noticed a folded up paper sitting on the coffee table with her name on it.

'Is this from Angelo?', she thought as she picked it up.

Cornelia went upstairs, to her room, took off her robe, got in bed, turned on her lamp, and read the note.

* * *

_Dear Cornelia (AKA) Lady Hale (AKA) Cornball (LOL),_

_Sorry for leaving you like that, but it was getting late, and I needed to get home before Uncle John got worried about me. Plus, you looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake you. Also, I had a good time today, minus the falling. We should hang out again sometime. Well, I got to go. Going to church tomorrow, and spending time Uncle John. So I'll see you Monday, my dearest Cornelia. LOL!!_

_ Love, Your Friend,_  
_ Angelo_

* * *

Cornelia smiled as she went over the letter again, happy to know that some guy cared about her. Even if he was just a friend. She had a little laugh at the last sentence in the letter. She then put the letter away, turned off the light, and went to sleep, with that happy thought.

* * *

**A/N: Learning new things can be painful. Angelo learned that the hard way at the rink! But it seems that he and Cornelia are getting a bit closer. I wonder what will happen next?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Are Told

**Chapter 4:**

Monday rolled around and somehow, the word spread about Irma, Caleb, and Cornelia.

And Irma hated it.

Just about everyone in school was giving her and Caleb anger glares. She knew Cornelia was popular, but not that popular! What made her so special, anyway? She walked into class and planted herself in a seat in the back, to the left. She looked at Cornelia, out of the corner of her eye, who looked determined to pay attention, and Angelo who was sitting next to her.

Taranee, Will, and Hay Lin were torn between their friends. They didn't want to choose between the two, so they decided to hang with one of them at a time, until they settled things

It was going to be a long week for all of them.

* * *

During lunch, two weeks and a half later later, everyone was still split into three different groups. At one table was Taranee, Will, and Hay Lin, who were somewhat caught in the middle of the whole thing, sitting with Matt and Nigel. Irma and Caleb sitting together, at another table, enjoying each others company. And Cornelia and Angelo were sitting together. Cornelia spotted Irma on the other side of the cafeteria and gave her a cold glare. Irma glared back defiantly but eventually had to look away.

* * *

After school, Cornelia walked away blindly, off the school grounds. Tears blurred her vision as she felt a few droplets hit her arm as she quickened her pace. By the time she was near her street, she was sprinting madly. She stopped at the door, of her apartment building, gasping for breath. Her father was at work and her mother was seeing an old school friend, with Lillian.

She'd be all alone.

_Alone._

Something part of her didn't want to be right now.

"Cornelia!", someone shouted catching up to her.

She turned, surprised. He always seemed to be there unexpectedly, and when she most needed him.

"Angelo?!", she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you taken off from school and figured something was wrong.", Angelo said as he saw how sad and hurt she was.

Over the course of the two and a half weeks, he had gotten to know Cornelia more. He got to see that she wasn't as bad as she acted. He actually saw that she had a sweet side that she only showed to a few people. To see her like this reminded him of how Will was when she told him she was moving back in Fadden Hills. Angelo then pulled Cornelia towards him and held her in a hug, giving her the comfort and support she needed.

"It hurts, I know. Trust me, I've been there.", Angelo said. "But, in time, it'll get better, and soon you'll meet someone new. Someone that'll treat you better. I don't know who it'll be, but I know he'll treat you proper."

"Thanks.", she said as they broke the embrace, wiping her tears away. "I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"Well, I can't help there, but there's something I have to do that involves you."

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked getting curious.

"Promise you won't get mad?", he asked with pleading eyes. "Yesterday, Hay Lin's grandmother asked me to bring you over to the Silver Dragon this afternoon."

"WHAT?!"

"All she said was that it was an important W.I.T.C.H. meeting. Whatever that means."

"Fine. I'll go.", Cornelia said as they headed to the Silver Dragon. "But you so owe me for this. Maybe another day of ice skating."

"Anything but that!", Angelo pleaded. "I still haven't gotten over the pain in my butt!"

Cornelia just laughed as they continued their walk. Part of her was worried about what would happen when she got to the Silver Dragon, to face her friends. But if it involved helping Elyon, then she would do what she had to do to save her best friend.

* * *

When Cornelia and Angelo walked into the Silver Dragon, they both saw that the others were there too.

"We were duped!", Angelo said.

"I'm so out of here!", Cornelia said as she turned to walk out of the restaurant.

"Freeze!"

Cornelia turn around to see Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin, walking up to her and Angelo.

"You tricked me!", Angelo said. "That's cold, Ms. Lin. I feel so used."

"Sorry about that, kiddo.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "But it was the only way to get everyone together."

"Grandma, what's going on?!", a confused Hay Lin asked.

"I think I know.", Taranee said figuring things out.

"Very crafty", Will grinned.

"I'm not staying here as long as she's here!", Irma replied, preparing to leave.

"Everybody sit down now!", Yan Lin ordered as she pointed towards a table in the far corner, where no one could hear them, with seven chairs.

Taking their seats, Cornelia and Angelo sat between, Taranee and Will.

"Now talk and listen to each other.", Yan Lin said as she placed some tea and cookies on the table. "Do not walk away from this table until you all work things out. I'm tired of hearing how bad things are between you all. The five of you girls most of all. Now talk and settle this."

"So I can leave?", Angelo asked as he stood up, only to be brought back down by Cornelia who grabbed his hand. "I guess I'm staying. You got a powerful grip, girl."

Cornelia then elbowed him.

"Ow!", Angelo said rubbing his arm as Hay Lin, Taranee, and Will giggled at him. "That's not funny."

Yan Lin then walked back into the kitchen, grinning as well.

"Wow.", Angelo said. "Your grandma's one tough lady, Hay Lin."

"That's my grandma for you.", Hay Lin grinned.

Silence.

"So, who wants to go first?", Taranee asked trying to break the tension.

Silence.

"If this is anyone's fault, it's Cornelia's.", Caleb said getting everyone's attention.

"What?!", Cornelia yelled. "My fault?!"

"Don't play dumb!", Caleb said getting to his feet. "I saw you and that Nick Stevens guy a month ago in the gym after school!"

"Nick Stevens?!", Taranee asked.

"Oh yeah!", Caleb said. "He had his hands all over her! I walk away to angry to do anything. It was Irma who convinced me to stay with you after that! If I knew about how you were before we got together, I would of never gotten with a girl like you!"

Cornelia then began sobbing, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

And that's when Angelo snapped.

"Let me clue you in on something, Caleb!", Angelo said getting to his feet facing off with Caleb. "You know nothing about that day!"

"Angelo don't.", Cornelia pleaded, pulling on his arm.

"I'm sorry Cornelia.", Angelo said. "But this has got to be told!"

"What are you talking about?", Hay Lin asked.

Angelo then looked down at Cornelia to see if it was okay to tell them. She nodded her head sadly as she let go of his arm. Angelo then took a deep breath.

"Yes, it's true that you saw Nick's hands all over Cornelia, kissing her.", Angelo said. "But, that's all it was! Nick kissing and feeling up on Cornelia!"

"Wait. I don't get it.", Will said. "If it was just Nick doing that. Then........."

Will then gasped as she put her hand over her mouth, looking at Cornelia, who held her head down.

"Yeah.", Angelo said sitting back down holding Cornelia's hand. "Nick was trying to have his way with her. I was walking into the gym when I saw him kissing her. Once he stopped, I heard her yelling for him to stop and get off of her. That was all I needed to hear as I yanked him off of her, sending him to the floor.

As I was helping Cornelia to her feet, she was distraught and scared. Steven then walked off laughing saying that he'd make both our families' life miserable if we were to tell anyone about this, seeing as his family as a lot of pull in Heatherfield. And it all started because he asked her to meet him in the gym to discuss the plans for having the upcoming dance in the gym."

"And you two kept this to youselves the whole time?!", Will asked horrified.

"I didn't want to make any trouble for both our families.", Cornelia said in between sobs. "I begged Angelo to keep it to himself."

"I didn't know.", Caleb said sitting down. "If I had only stayed a little...... Cornelia, I'm so........"

"Shut up! Just shut up!", she snapped. "It should of been you who yanked Nick off me, saving me! You were my first real true boyfriend, Caleb. I've always hoped that I would find a guy that would look at me with love in his eyes. But that's never what I got from you, was it! You were supposed to be my first real love, Caleb, but you weren't!"

Taranee then hugged Cornelia, who was shaking with frustration and hurt, not caring who saw her at that moment. Angelo then rubbed his temples glad that Cornelia got everything out in the open.

* * *

After, an hour of talking hugging, and a few more tears, from the girls, everyone made peace with each other. After eating a good meal, the girls then decided to go shopping for dresses the next day, to restrengthen their friendship. To bad they decided to drag the guys along as well.

Everybody thanked Yan Lin for helping them get back together, to which she told them "no problem". They all said their goodnights to a happy Yan Lin and went their seperate ways home. Caleb went with Irma, while Taranee, and Hay Lin went with Will to her place to spend the night. Angelo decided to walk Cornelia home, like he always done for the last week.

"So, are you glad that things are okay again?", Angelo asked as they walked through the park. "I know I am."

"I'm glad they are too.", Cornelia agreed with a sigh. "So I guess you and me won't be hanging out as much anymore."

"Are you kidding me?!", Angelo asked. "Last I checked, you still owe me some more ice skating lessons."

"Angelo Vanders, you are a peice of work.", Cornelia grinned. "I feel like I can trust you with almost anything."

"Really?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", she replied.

"Cornelia, I got to be honest with you about something.", Angelo said as he had Cornelia sit on a bench with him. "You may be mad at me, but I have to get this out."

"What are you............."

"I saw you make a bunch of flowers grow in the park a few months ago!", he said softly so that only she could hear him.

'Oh, boy!', Cornelia thought to herself. 'Not good!'

* * *

**A/N: Aw, snap! Who of thought that Angelo knew about Cornelia's powers for that long?! Did he tell anybody else about it?! And what's Cornelia going to do about all this?! Well, at least her and the other girls are close again, cause she may need their help for this!**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Angelo Finds A Portal

**Chapter 5:**

"You saw me do what now?!", Cornelia asked in shock.

"I saw you place your hand on the ground, and made a bunch of plants grow a few months ago.", Angelo replied. "I haven't told anybody about it. I mean, who'd believe me?"

Cornelia then turned from him. She knew he was busted.

'How could I be so stupid?!', she thought to herself. 'Now he'll think that I'm some kind of freak!'

"Um.......... Cornelia? If you don't want to tell me about it, you don't have to.", Angelo said. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"No wait!", she said as she grabbed his hand.

There was a nervous silence between the two. Cornelia wasn't sure if she should tell Angelo about the Guardians. But then again, he never told anyone about what she did in the park.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about it! And I mean _ANYBODY_!"

"You have my word!", Angelo said. "I promise to keep what you're going to tell me a secret!"

"Okay. Here goes.", Cornelia said. "Sometime last year, I, along with four other girls, were given the power to become superheroes, powered by the elements. We are known as the Guardians of the Veil. I'm the Earth Guardian, just so you should know. The five of us are helping the people of a kingdom called Meridian, that's on another world called Metamoor take down a evil prince named Phobos, so we can put his sister, who is my best friend Elyon, and the rightful ruler, on the throne. We also stop any of the bad guys that come through the portals to Earth, and send them packing back to their world. Oh, and when we transform, we have fairy wings and look a few years older."

"W-wow!", Angelo said softly. "Wow!"

She then, held his hands while looking into his eyes brown eyes, while he looked into her blue ones.

"I know this sounds a little weird.", she said. "I mean, I was just as freaked when I was told that I was a Guardian. I just don't want you to see me any different now."

Angelo then did something he wanted to do for awhile now. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Cornelia was quite taken by this as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"W-what was that for?", she asked.

"Two reasons.", Angelo said holding her hands. "One, I've wanted to do that for the longest time now. And two, I will never see you any different, Cornelia Hale."

Cornelia smiled at those words as she wrapped her arms around Angelo in a tight embrace. She wasn't crying. She was just happy. Cornelia then did something unexpected. She leaned back and kissed Angelo.

"Thank you.", she said. "For everything."

"My pleasure, Cornelia.", Angelo said.

It may have been a cold winter night, but to them it didn't matter.

* * *

A few days later, Angelo was walking to his home, that was above a dojo, where he trained in martial arts, with his Uncle John, whom he lived with, since his parents were gone. He had just bought a new metal Bo staff to try out with his uncle. He would be with Cornelia right now, but she had to go take care of some Guardian business, to which he understood. As he was walking down the snowy sidewalk, he heard a strange static-like sound, coming from the other side of a fence. When he followed the sound, he found a large circle of white and blue light.

"What the heck?!", Angelo said as he walked up towards the light.

Curious, Angelo took his Bo staff and stuck it in the light, and waved it around. He then pulled it out to see that nothing happened to it.

"Well, at least it's not deadly.", Angelo said. "But I wonder."

Angelo then jumped through the light. Next thing he knew, he was on a snow covered mountain.

"What the...........?", he began to question. "Where the heck am I?!"

Then from out of nowhere, an axe landed right in front of him.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as he jumped back.

Angelo looked forward to see a group of strange creatures with fangs and yellow eyes, with hair on their backs. Some had swords, while others had axes, and spears.

"Oh, this is just wrong!", Angelo said shock at what he was looking at. "There has to be at least twenty of them!"

Angelo was about to book it for the circle of light, that Angelo figured was one of those portals that Cornelia told him about, but he also figured that if he did, those things would follow him, and cause all kinds of havoc in Heatherfeild. Angelo then took a fighting stance with his Bo staff.

"I'm a fourteen year old black man, with a Bo staff, on a mountian, about to fight a whole group of weird creatures with very sharp weapons.", Angelo said as he charged forward. "Here goes everything!"

Angelo then knocked two of them down with a roundhouse kick to their heads. He then tripped one with a sweep kick. He hit another with an uppercut. Disarmed another one with his Bo staff. Angelo then realised something.

"These guys are slow!", he laughed. "This may not be to tough after all."

Just then some of the creatures started to get to their feet, ready to fight.

"Slow, but quick to recover.", Angelo said as he dodged one of their attacks. "This may take awhile."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the mountain, the Guardians, along with Caleb, had just beaten Cedric and some soldiers. Matt who had just found out about the whole thing with the girls being Guardians was there too, after running through the portal, before Angelo found it. They were on their way back to the portal, when Blunk picked up a familiar scent.

"Blunk smell something.", the little Passling said as he sniffed the air. "Blunk smell boy Blondie-girl hangs out with."

"Angelo?!", Cornelia asked in shock. "Where is he?!"

"Scent near portal.", Blunk replied. "Oh, oh! Blunk smell Lurdens near portal too!"

"How'd he get here?!", Hay Lin asked.

"Maybe the same way I did.", Matt replied. "By the way, what's a Lurden?"

"They're savage warriors that work for Phobos.", Caleb said. "They hunt down their prey and won't stop until they get it. They're not to bright, but powerful. If you're a good enough fighter, you may have a chance at beat them."

"Let's not leave it to chance!", Will said as she grabbed Matt and took flight. "Let's get going......."

Cornelia then took off flying towards the portal, as fast as she could, not waiting for the others.

"Whoa!", Irma said as she and Taranee grabbed Caleb and flew after Cornelia. "She's on a mission."

"I'd say.", Hay Lin said as she took off with Blunk.

"We have to hurry and catch up!", Taranee said as they sped up their flight.

'Please be safe, Angelo.', Will thought to herself.

"He'll be safe, Will.", Matt said. "Don't worry. I've seen him train in his family dojo. He's got skills."

"Thanks, Matt.", Will said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cornelia was still flying at full speed towards the portal, hoping Angelo was okay.

"Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay!", Cornelia said as she neared her destination. "If they harm one hair on his head, I'll.............."

Just then, a group of Lurdens were running away from the portal. Cornelia looked forward to see some Lurdens knocked out on the ground.

"There's a lot more where that came from!"

Cornelia then saw Angelo holding his Bo staff. Angelo looked up to see Cornelia in her Guardian form.

"C-Cornelia?!", Angelo questioned. "Is that you?!"

Cornelia said nothing as she flew towards Angelo, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, happy that he was safe.

"I'm glad to see you too.", he said as he returned the hug.

Cornelia then kissed Angelo, who returned the kiss. They then pressed their foreheads against each other smiling.

"I'm glad you're safe.", Cornelia said.

"It'll take more than what ever those things were to keep me down.", Angelo said. "Besides, you worth fighting twenty more of those things."

They then shared another kiss. The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke them apart. They both looked to see, the other Guardians along with Caleb and Matt. Angelo was quite shocked to see who the other Guardians were.

"So they're the other Guardians?", Angelo whispered to Cornelia.

"You knew about us?!", Hay Lin asked in shock.

"What?!", Irma said in shock. "First Matt, now Angelo?! Does anybody else know about us?!"

"Actually, Angelo only knew about me.......... for awhile now.", Cornelia said stepping forward.

"WHAT?!", the girls asked in shock.

"Can I ask a question?", Angelo asked. "How did you hear me?"

"Oh! I have super hearing!", Hay Lin said. "So, how did you find out about Cornelia?"

"Better yet, when did you two start going together?", Will asked with a grin.

"Well, a few months ago, I was trying out my powers over plants in the park, one evening.........", Cornelia replied.

"And I saw her using her powers to make them grow.", Angelo finished as Will transformed the girls back to normal. "I never said anything until a few nights ago, when you all made up."

"When he told me about it, I decided to tell him about the whole thing.", Cornelia said as they walked through the portal. "Well at least about me being a Guardian. That's also when we started going together."

* * *

_Flashback_

"I know this sounds a little weird.", she said. "I mean, I was just as freaked when I was told that I was a Guardian. I just don't want you to see me any different now."

Angelo then did something he wanted to do for awhile now. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Cornelia was quite taken by this as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"What was that for?", she asked.

"Two reasons.", Angelo said still holding her hand. "One, I've wanted to do that for the longest time now. And two, I will never see you any different, Cornelia Hale."

Cornelia smiled at those words as she wrapped her ars around Angelo in a tight embrace. She wasn't crying. She was just happy. Cornelia then did something unexpected. She leaned back and kissed Angelo.

"Thank you.", she said. "For everything."

"My pleasure, Cornelia.", Angelo said.

End Flashback

* * *

"And that's how it all happened.", Angelo said as they were walking down the road. "Any questions?"

"One. Did the earth move when you two first kissed?", Irma joked getting a laugh from the girls.

"No, but that would of been so cool.", Angelo replied. "Now what's this thing about Elyon getting drained of her power?"

"In two days, during her crowning, When her powers are at there peak, Phobos will drain her power, and life force into himself, making himself unstoppable.", Caleb replied. "We have to be ready in two days."

"Are you ready now?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, we all are.", Caleb replied.

"So, why not strike the day before, when they least expect it?", Angelo said.

"They'd be expect ting that.", Taranee said.

"At the night before, yes.", Angelo said.

"But not in the day!", Will said.

"We just have to find a way past the guards.", Irma said.

"Let's head back to the Silver Dragon and make up a game plan.", Will said.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Matt who had to head home, the others went to the Silver Dragon, to plan everything out. It was much to Angelo's surprise to find out that Yan Lin was once a Guardian. Once in the basement, they began to plan. Once they figured out how to get the rebels in the castle, Taranee just remembered something.

"What about school tomorrow?", she asked. "It's not like we can just miss it."

"She has a point.", Irma agreed.

"Where's a snow storm when you need one?!", Hay Lin whined.

Suddenly, Taranee, and Angelo had a thought as they suddenly looked at one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Taranee asked Angelo.

"Oh yeah!", Angelo replied.

"What are you two talking about?", Cornelia asked.

"We can make our own snow storm!", Taranee replied.

* * *

**A/N: What a turn of events! First Cornelia tells Angelo what she could tell him about the Guardians. Then Angelo and Cornelia get together! And now that he knows the truth about everything, what do he and Taranee have planned?**

**Please review**.


	6. Chapter 6: The Painful Truth

**Chapter 6:**

"Huh?!", Irma asked in confusion.

"If we fill the clouds over Heatherfield with enough evaporated water..........", Taranee explained.

"Then freeze it at just the right temperature.......", Angelo continued.

"And we'll have the perfect snow storm!", Hay Lin finished happily.

"How can we make a snow storm?", Cornelia asked.

"We have what we need right here.", Angelo said pointing to Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma.

"Us?!", Irma asked.

"Yep!.", Taranee said. "First, me and you will fill the clouds with a lot of steam, Irma. Then Hay Lin will freeze it just right to make snow."

"Then I can make the winds for a snow storm!", Hay Lin finished.

"And when mourning comes, it should be enough snow on the ground to have school cancelled.", Angelo said.

"You all will have to act fast!", Yan Lin said. "It'll be dark in about two hours. I suggest you split into two teams."

"Taranee. You, Irma, and Hay Lin, will go work on the snow storm.", Will said. "The rest of us will work on the two way portals."

Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, ready to transform herself and the girls into Guardians.

"Guardians, unite!", Will said as the Heart glowed.

A flash of light began to surrounded the basement. In a few seconds, it faded to show the girls in their Guardian form.

"Whoa!.", Angelo said. "It's strange yet cool at the same time. You guys must kick a lot of butt whenever you fight."

"If only Elyon was with us.", Cornelia said sadly. "We'd of taken down Phobos a long time ago."

"Maybe she still can be!", Angelo said getting an idea. "I'll be right back!"

Angelo then headed out the basement door.

"Are you sure that he won't tell about you all.", Yan Lin asked. "I know he's your friend, Will, but.........."

"Don't worry, grandma.", Hay Lin said. "He knew about Cornelia for months now, and didn't tell anyone about it."

"I trust him, Ms. Lin.", Will said. "We all do."

"He gave me his word that he wouldn't tell anyone about it.", Cornelia added.

"We have to get going guys.", Taranee said as she walked towards the basement door.

Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin took to the skies, to make the snow storm, while Will, Cornelia, Caleb, and Blunk went through the portal. As the portal closed, Yan Lin went up the stairs, to the restaurant, with a lot one her mind.

'That Angelo, just like his grandfather.', Yan Lin thought to herself, with a grin, as she walked through the kitchen. 'If he's anything like his parents and grandparents, his legacy will be intertwined with the girls.'

* * *

An hour later everyone was back at the Silver Dragon basement. The snow storm was going along as fine as Angelo was telling everyone his idea.

"Are you sure this will work?", Taranee asked. "It sounds good in theory, but to put it in action is way to risky."

"Risky yes.", Angelo said. "Worth it to save Elyon and her kingdom, totally."

Angelo then look towards Cornelia and Will who both had worried looks on there faces.

"Girls look, I'll be okay.", Angelo said. "If anything goes wrong, I'll use the extra stink bombs me and Irma made."

"How strong are they anyway?", Taranee asked.

"They make Blunk's stink, smell like roses.", Irma replied.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said. "Now that's a stink bomb!"

* * *

An hour later, it was announced over the radio and news reports that there wasn't going to be school tomorrow.

"Well, that takes care of school.", Irma said proudly.

"I take it we're staying the night.", Cornelia said.

"Boys stay in the basement, girls in Hay Lin's room.", Yan Lin ordered.

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to call my Uncle and let him know where I'm staying for the night."

The girls then called their parents to let them know where they were staying for the night. By 10:30, everyone was asleep, getting the rest they needed for the battle ahead.

_Well, mostly everybody_.

"Angelo! Angelo wake up!", whispered a voice, waking Angelo up.

Angelo sat up on the air mattress, Yan Lin let him use, to see Cornelia sitting next to him.

"Cornelia?", Angelo whispered as he checked his watch. "It's 1:27 in the mourning! Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I was sleeping, but I was just worried about tomorrow.", she replied.

"In other words, you were worried about me,", Angelo said.

Cornelia nodded, confirming what he said.

"What if you get badly hurt?", she said. "Cedric may not throw you in a cell. He may eat you!"

"I'll just play to his vanity if that happens.", Angelo bragged. "From what you told me about him, if I push the right buttons, I'll get what I want from him."

"But what if............."

"Dang the buts!", Angelo whispered. "You and I both know that if Phobos wins, then Earth is next on his list. I don't want to see him take over either worlds. So if I can give us the smallest chance of victory, then I'm going for it."

"Just be careful.", Cornelia said as she hugged him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Sometimes, stupid works now.", Angelo grinned.

Cornelia then kissed Angelo on the cheek, and went back upstairs to sleep. Angelo then laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

"This plan has to work.", Angelo said. "It just has to."

* * *

_The next day, during the final battle.........._

"Wow! Elyon's room is huge!", Angelo said as Irma and Hay Lin landed, carrying him.

Just then, Elyon, a long with Cedric, in his human form, and some soldiers busted into the room.

"Seize them!", Cedric ordered, as the soilders charged at them.

"Split up!", Will ordered as she and the others took to the air, and out the window.

Angelo ran towards Elyon. He then jumped over her, tapping her on her right shoulder. He then landed with a tuck and roll and took off out the door.

"Catch me if you can, boys!", Angelo teased as he ran down the hall.

"Elyon, stay here.", Cedric said. "You'll be safe here."

"But I can help!", Elyon said.

"Yes, but they could be up to something.", Cadric said. "I shall return as soon as I can."

Cedric then left with the soilders, after Angelo.

* * *

"I know they can't be that slow!", Angelo said as he rounded a corner. "What the.......... Matt?! Blunk?!"

Sure enough, Matt and Blunk both were running towards Angelo.

"Angelo, dude?! Where are you.........?", Matt began to ask.

"Can't talk!", Angelo said running by them. "Follow me!"

"What are you running from?", Matt asked as he and Blunk caught up with him.

"Not running!", Angelo said as they came to a dead end. "Waitting!"

"Waiting?! Waiting for what?!"

"Him!", Angelo said as Cedric and some soldiers came running up to them.

"Oh boy.", Matt said backing up against the wall.

"Blunk no want to be meal!", Blunk said backing up as Cedric came closer.

"Guys listen!", Angelo said as they got closer. "Don't say anything, and let me do the talking."

"What are you talking about?!", Matt asked.

"Trust me!", Angelo said.

"End of the line boys!", Cedric said. "It's time for me to shed this human form for something more comfortable."

Cedric then transformed into his human-snake form.

"Whoa!", Angelo said backing up. "Irma said you were big, but wow!"

"It's time to finish this!", Cedric said as he reached for Angelo.

"Wait!", Angelo yelled. "Just tell me what you plan to do once Elyon is crowned queen."

"Crowned queen?!", Cedric laughed. "Once she sits in her throne, during her crowning, all of her powers and life force will be drained into Prince Phobos, making him powerful enough to destroy the Guardians, and take over both Meridian and Earth! Elyon will become an empty, lifeless shell! Now any last request?"

"Only one.", Angelo said. "Just take us to our friends, before you and Phobos finish us off."

"Very well!", Cedric said. "Take them to Prince Phobos!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elyon's room, a tear rolled down a very heartbroken and betrayed Elyon.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Elyon knows the truth about her brother! The only question is, what will she do with what she knows?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Ending For Now

**Chapter 14:**

**Meanwhile, in the Main Hall...........**

"Is that all you have, Guardians?!", Phobos laughed as he deflected one of Taranee's fireballs. "I have enough of my sisters power, that I've been slowly taking from her for the last few weeks, to fight with! It's not a lot, but I know how to use it well!"

Phobos then blasted an energy blast at Will. She barely dodge it as the shock-wave from it hitting the wall struck her.

"This is not going good!", Will said. "We have to take Phobos down now!"

"We have to find a weakness?!", Hay Lin said as she blew a small twister at some Lurdens, sending them flying against the wall.

Irma blasted Phobos, with a full force of water, while Cornelia made chunks of the broken stone wall fly at him, to which he was able to deflect. Caleb, Alden, Drake, and, Vathek were fighting back Lurdens, Frost, Stalker, and his hound with the other rebels and soldiers that joined up with them.

"ENOUGH!", Phobos yelled sending a shockwave that knocked down, and stunned everyone, but his forces.

Just then, Cedric came in the hall with Angelo, Matt, and Blunk.

"I've captured, these three in the halls, my lord.", Cedric said as he tossed them towards the Guardians.

"I've been fighting the Guardians, the rebels, and my own soldiers, while you were chasing two mere humans and a Passling this whole time?!", Phobos asked in anger. "You've disappointed me for the last time, Cedric!"

Phobos then turned Cedric into a smaller, twelve inch version of himself. Phobos then turned towards the others.

"I'll be taking the Heart now!", Phobos said as he walked towards Will and the girls.

Matt then came running at Phobos with a sword.

"Matt, no!", Will yelled.

Phobos then send Matt flying back with a small blast of energy.

"Any last words?", Phobos said.

"Just seven.", Angelo said slowly getting to his feet. "Do you now know the truth, Elyon?"

"Yes,.......... I do!"

Phobos then turned around to see a very angry Elyon, floating in the air, with tears in her eyes.

"Elyon?!", Phobos said in shock.

"You lied to me!", Elyon yelled as she took her stolen powers back from Phobos. "Turned me against my friends! Put these people through years of misery and pain! It ends now, brother!"

Elyon and the Guardians then flew above Phobos, using their power to contain Phobos.

"No!", Phobos yelled in defeat. "This can't be how it ends!"

"Funny how tyrants always say that.", Caleb said getting to his feet.

"Kind of sad, if you ask me.", Angelo grinned.

Suddenly, Phobos and his forces then disappeared.

"What did y'all do with them?!", Angelo asked.

"We put them in the cells of the Infinite City.", Taranee said as they all landed.

"They won't be bothering us for awhile.", Caleb said.

"Um, Cornelia?!", Angelo said tapping on her shoulder. "I think your friend needs you."

Everybody then turned to see a crying Elyon. Cornelia went up to her and hugged her as she cried.

"It'll be okay, Elyon.", Cornelia said comfortting her friend.

The other Guardians then went and surrounded their friend in a hug. After a few minutes, Elyon collected herself as she got to her feet.

"Thank you everyone, for all you've done for me.", Elyon said happily.

"I don't get it.", Matt said. "How did you find out about Phobos?"

"I can answer that.", Angelo said as he walked towards Elyon.

Angelo then reached behind Elyon's right shoulder and removed a listening device for her gown.

"A two-way transmitter.", Angelo said. "These things work wonders."

"But how did you.......?", Elyon began to questioned.

"Remember when I jumped over you, in your room?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah. You tapped me on my shoulder.", Elyon said thinking back to that moment. "Wait?!"

"Yep.", Angelo said. "I placed it on you then. After running into Matt and Blunk, I waited for Cedric to corner us at that dead end, Caleb told me about. Then I got him to tell me what you needed to hear."

"My boyfriend, the genius.", Cornelia said as she went up to Angelo.

"I do try.", Angelo said as he wrapped his left arm around Cornelia's waist.

"And what are you doing here, mister?", Will asked Matt as she was poking him in the chest.

"Would you just stop it!", Taranee said.

"We all know that you're happy that he came to help.", Cornelia said resting her arms on Angelo's left shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to go into this further, I think we got something to party about.", Will said. "I mean we beat Phobos! We saved Meridian!"

"Meridian?!", Irma questioned. "We saved this whole world!"

"Then I say, let's party!", Elyon said smiling.

* * *

A few days later, there was a parade to celebrate the defeat of Phobos. Elyon was on a horse, with Cornelia walking by her side, as the people were cheering for their new queen.

"Well, does it feel good to be the queen?", Cornelia asked her friend.

"I'll miss you, guys when you're gone!", Elyon said as she waved to the people.

"Miss nothing!", Cornelia grinned. "I'm inviting myself back here once a week, to have dinner with my best friend, in her new castle."

"You can bring Angelo with you!", Elyon said.

"Where is he anyway?", Cornelia asked.

Cornelia then noticed him with Yan Lin and the Mage.

* * *

"Phobos may be beaten, but a person whose tasted true power, won't stay beaten for long.", Yan Lin said. "You must keep a very close eye on him,"

"It shall be done, my friend.", the Mage said as she turned and walked away.

"So, it's over, right?", Angelo asked Yan Lin. "No more crazy folk to fight?"

"For now, it is.", Yan Lin replied. "When one evil falls, another one comes along stronger than the last."

"My grandpa told me that once. But honestly, I say let's enjoy the peace for now.", Angelo said. "I think they deserve that much. I mean they just saved two worlds! I think they've earned a well deserved rest."

"Don't forget, your plan helped them as well", Yan Lin said.

"All it did was help Elyon see Phobos for the tyrant he was.", Angelo said. "It was the girls took Phobos down."

"You deserve as much credit as they do.", Yan Lin said smiling.

"I'd say!"

Angelo turned to see Cornelia walking towards him.

"Come on!", she said as she grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "You deserve to be out here too!"

"I don't deserve to be out here, Cornelia!", Angelo said walking with Cornelia. "You and the girls did all the work."

"But you helped Elyon see Phobos for who he is.", Cornelia countered.

"And for that, I thank you.", Elyon said smiling. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you."

"So enjoy yourself, Angelo.", Cornelia said as she kissed him. "You've earned it."

"You won't be happy until I give in, huh?", Angelo asked.

"Nope.", Cornelia said happily.

"If that's the case........", Angelo said walking with Cornelia waving to the people. "Then let's enjoy the day."

Soon, the other Guardians, along with Caleb, Yan Lin and Matt joined them in the parade.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Infinite City cells, the sage looks up at Phobos in his cell. She whispers two words.

"It begins."

She then walks away, with as small smile on her face. Little did the people of Meridian know that things were about to get a bit worse for them.

*BUM-BUM-BUMMM!!*

* * *

Later that night, there was a party for Elyon and all those involved in defeating Phobos. Will and Matt were dancing as well as Irma and Caleb. Hay Lin and her grandmother, Yan Lin were getting down as well. Taranee was having fun telling a group of children of how they beat Phobos. Elyon was enjoying herself as well, seeing the people happy.

Cornelia on the other hand was trying to find Angelo. She knew he was next to her when Elyon gave her thank you speech. He was even there when Caleb introduce Elyon to Trill, telling her about how she helped the rebels, from inside the castle, by giving them info on most of Phobos's plan, and sneaking food when she could.

'Where is he?', Cornelia thought to herself as she searched for him.

"Thank you, young man.", came a voice. "I'm sorry to have bothered one of the heroes that helped defeat Phobos."

"No problem, ma'am.", came Angelo's voice.

Cornelia turned to see Angelo helping an elderly woman put some extra food on the banquet table.

"Is there anything else you need help with?", Angelo asked.

"Now, now.", the woman said. "You go enjoy yourself now, young man. This party is for you too."

With that, the kindly old woman walked off to join her family.

"You know, you should listen to you elders.", Cornelia said as she walked up to Angelo.

"Oh really?", Angelo grinned as he took her hand. "Well then, I suggest we go enjoy ourselves."

"Now you're talking!", Cornelia said as they headed for the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Angelo wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waist, while Cornelia wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck, and danced along with the music. As the music played, Cornelia rested her head on Angelo's shoulder. Angelo just held Cornelia close, as she thought about what she went through since she caught Caleb and Irma in that alley weeks ago. Through out it all, Angelo was with her the most.

"Thank you for being there when I needed it.", she whispered.

"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you, Cornelia.", Angelo whispered.

Both continued to dance knowing that no matter what happens in the future, they'd be there for each other.

**THE END**

For now, that is.

* * *

**AN: Well people, that's the end of the story. If you read it already, then you know I made a bunch of changes to it. It ws something about the first version that didn't sit right with me. So I decided to change it. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
